


Soul Mates in a dead World

by WalkerKiller21



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childbirth, Distrust, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: What if Lori was not Carl's Biological mother? What if Rick was Carl's mother?Cole Silas Beauregard is a 39 year old man who has been with the group since the quarry. He's a vital member of the Group. He's also Carl's Father. Carriers had been in the world before it went to shit, and they were rare then. Now they are extremely rare. After Rick found his high school sweetheart cheating on him with his supposed best friend, he Dumped her and Decided to have a kid, enlisting Cole's help in doing so. Now Cole's wary of this new so called Safe zone.





	1. Chapter 1

Full name:  _ **Cole Silas Beauregard**_

Age:  _ **39**_

Height:  _ **6"0**_

Family:  _ **Carl Grimes (son)**_


	2. The distance

_**-Cole Pov-** _

 

 

                 It was quiet in the barn. Judith sat in between Rick's legs, looking around in curiosity. Carl examined the stalls and everything he could get his hands on. "Hey." Maggie greeted, pushing open the barn door. "Everyone..... This is Aaron." The reaction was instantaneous. Within being introduced, we all had our weapons aimed at the newcomer. Daryl raced forward, looking around outside to see if he was alone. "We met him outside, he's by himself." Maggie spoke. "We took His weapons, And We took his gear." She added after a second.

 

 

                 Daryl patted the man down quite roughly after setting his Crossbow down. The chains on the barn doors rattled as they were closed again. "Hi." Aaron greeted, hands held up. Little Judith chose that moment to start wailing. Taking his crying sister from his mother, Carl tried soothing her. "It's nice to meet you." Aaron spoke, taking one step forward, halting when we moved to go after him. "You said he had a weapon?" I questioned, turning my gaze on Maggie. She walked forward, handing it to me. Examining it for a moment, I handed the small handgun to Rick. 

 

 

 

                    Rick placed it in the back of his pants, before looking at the newcomer. "There something you need?" He asked roughly. "He has a camp nearby." Sasha told him. "He wants us to audition for membership." She added. "I wish there was another word. Audition makes it sound like we're some kind of a dance troupe. That's only on Friday nights." Aaron. Joked, loosing his smile when he realized none of us were laughing. "Um, and it's not a camp. It's a community. I think you all would make valuable additions. But it's not my call." He spoke nervously. 

 

 

                  "My job is to convince you all to follow me back home. I know. If I were you, I wouldn't go either. Not until I knew exactly what I was getting into. Sasha? Can you hand Rick my backpack?" Hesitating for a split second, Sasha walked forward and gave it to Rick. "Front pocket, there's an Envelope. There's no way I could convince you to come with me just by talking about our community. That's why I brought those. I apologize in advance for the picture quality. We just found an old camera store last--" He spoke but was cut off by Daryl. "Nobody gives a shit." The archer growled. 

 

 

 

            "You're absolutely 100% right." Aaron agreed immediately. He turned back to see Rick eyeing the first picture. "That's the first picture I wanted to show you. Because nothing I say about our community will matter unless you know you'll be safe. If you join us, you will be." I couldn't help but feel a bit threatened by his words, even though he didn't mean for them to be. Aaron started rambling, getting nervous. Rick many of us weren't surprised when Rick knocked him out.

 

 

              As Maggie, Sasha and Daryl tied him up, Michonne gave Rick an angry look. "So we're clear, that look wasn't a ' _Let's attack that man_ ' look. It was a ' _He seems like an okay guy to me_ ' look." Michonne clarified. "We gotta secure him. Dump his pack. Let's see what this guy really is." Rick told Carl. "Rick." Michonne began. "Everybody else, we need eyes in every direction. They're coming for us. We might not know how or when, but they are." Rick spoke to us all.

 

 

 

            "Me and Sasha. We didn't see him. If he'd wanted to hurt us, he could've." Maggie spoke, trying to Placate the leader. "Anybody see anything?" Rick demanded, ignoring her. "Just a lot of places to hide." Glenn spoke up. "All right, keep looking." Rick told us, going over to Carl. "What'd you find?" He asked the teen. Carl held up a flare gun which had been lying amongst jars of applesauce, and a bottle of water. 

 

 

 

           A few minutes later, Aaron awoke from his forced slumber. "That's a hell of a right cross there, Rick." He groaned. "Sit him up." Rick ordered. "I think it's better if--" Maggie began. "It's okay." Aaron spoke with a low groan. "He's fine. Sit him up." Rick demanded. Michonne yanked him up, seeing as I didn't want to touch him. I wasn't gonna form a bond with a guy I had no clue about. "You guys are being cautious. I completely understand." Aaron spoke. "How many of your people are out there?" Rick asked softly. "You have a flare gun. You have it to signal your people. How many are out there." He added, holding up the flare gun. 

 

 

 

 

              "Does it matter?" Aaron questioned. "Yes. Yes it does." Rick told him. "I mean, of course it matters how many people are actually out there, but does it matter how many people I tell you are out there? Because I'm pretty sure no matter what number I say----..... eight, thirty-two, four hundred forty-four, zero.... no matter what I say, you're not going to trust me." Aaron spoke. "Well its hard to trust anyone who smiles after getting punched in the face." Rick told him mockingly. "How about a guy who leaves bottles of water for you in the road?" Aaron spoke, directing our attention to the two bottles sitting behind us.

 

 

 

              "How long your people been following us?" Daryl glared. "Long enough to see that you practically ignore a pack of roamers on your trail. Long enough to see that despite a lack of food and water, you never turned on each other. You're survivors and your people. Like I said and I hope you won't punch me again for saying it again, that is the most important resource in this world." Aaron said. "How many others are out there?" Rick demanded again, glaring at the man. "One." Aaron spoke truthfully. 

 

 

 

                Aaron saw the look of disbelief on Rick's face, and smiled. "I knew you wouldn't believe me."


End file.
